Devil's Wrath
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Dante has defeated the demons of his own dimension, but the portal back to the human world instead took him to the world of Asura's Wrath. Dante and Asura must defeat the Seven Deities, and Dante must find a way to return to his own world.
1. Dante vs Asura

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Asura's Wrath.**

The portal opened, and Dante stepped out. "Well this is a weird place. With weird people."  
Ahead of him stood a man with skin that looked like tiles, sporting six golden arms, and spiky white hair. He was the demigod known as Asura.

Asura turned and glared at Dante. "Who are you?"  
Dante approached, but Asura charged, swinging his fists at the devil hunter at speeds that created small shock waves. Dante dodged the attacks, before jumping back and pointing his gun at Asura. Asura charged after Dante, but Dante was able to dodge every one of his attacks, before finally firing a charged shot into the demigod's face. Asura fell back, hurt but not very badly. Asura charged again, and Dante sidestepped his straight punch, before ducking under his hook punch and sidestepping repeatedly, and in rapid succession, to avoid the string of blows Asura sent his way. Finally, Asura spun around, releasing a blast of mantra. In response, Dante released a blast of devil power, and both staggered back, Dante's coat sporting burns, and Asura's chest sporting similar burns.

Asura charged again, but Dante vanished, appearing off to the side. Asura began to charge again, but Dante flashed across the distance, impaling Asura with his sword, Rebellion. Asura was hurt by the sword, but he could easily handle being impaled, as he had no organs. Asura pulled the sword from his chest, gripping the blade tightly, attempting to break it. Dante casually folded his arms as Asura struggled to bend Rebellion, but the indestructible demonic blade refused to even budge. Dante held out his hand, and the sword flew from Asura's grip, landing in Dante's waiting hand. An enraged Asura again charged at Dante, but Dante decided that the time for dodging was over. Asura's fists slammed repeatedly into Dante's sword, the metal arms ringing on the metal blade. The speed of Asura's fists was incredible, but Dante's sword moved just as quickly. The rapid exchange of blows went on for several minutes, before one of Asura's arms shattered.

Asura jumped back to avoid Dante's sword, before charging and punching the devil hunter across the field and straight through a rock cliff. Dante reappeared in front of Asura in an instant, and the two continued exchanging blows. Asura's remaining arms broke in rapid succession, leaving him with only two. Dante and Asura both charged, and Asura's left arm was slashed apart, leaving him with only one arm. Asura spun around and landed a brutal punch to the back of Dante's skull, smashing him onto the ground, putting a crater into the stone. Asura attempted to slam his fist onto Dante again, but Dante vanished, and Asura felt Dante's sword slash his side open. Asura jumped up, hitting Dante back several hundred feet. Dante landed on his feet, casually sliding to a stop.

The two faced each other across the distance, ready for the final exchange. Asura clenched his remaining fist, feeling mantra burning across it. In addition to his missing arms, he sported a burn mark on his face, a separate burn mark on his chest, as well as a deep slash wound across his side, and a hole straight through his chest where Dante had impaled him. Dante readied his sword, devil energy arcing across it. Dante's coat had been almost shredded when Asura had smashed him through the rock cliff, and even further damaged when Asura had slammed him into the ground, but he sported no injuries at all, his wounds having healed the instant they had been inflicted. Regardless, his head still hurt a bit. "That's some punch you got there. You make Nero's punches seem like love pats."

Asura charged, snarling with rage, while Dante dashed forward, sword at the ready. The two warriors slammed into each other, attacking at incredible speeds. Asura's fist and Dante's sword slammed into each other at incredible speeds, with equally incredible force. Finally, Asura charged forward, shoving Dante back with his shoulder, before charging forward with his fist. Just as Asura's punch was about to land, Dante sidestepped the punch, swinging his sword through Asura's midsection, slashing the demigod in half. Asura kept going with his own momentum, before falling forwards across the ground in two pieces. After a few seconds, Asura's upper body spun itself up to attack Dante, but Dante slashed Asura's upper body in half with a downward slash, having been expecting this. Dante put his sword away, before turning and leaving.  
"All that strength, and you still couldn't kill me."

_Message to readers:_

_My reasons for this conclusion are as follows:  
1. Asura is stronger, but Dante is faster, and Asura has been shown to be killable by blades.  
2. Dante can withstand massive amounts of blunt force, surviving being punched by the Saviour.  
3. Dante can also survive massive energy attacks, surviving the attacks of Mundus and the Saviour.  
4. Asura tends to make mistakes in battle, as he fights like a berserker, whereas Dante has been shown to be a warrior of massive skill, and always adapts to suit the battle._


	2. Dante vs Yasha

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Asura's Wrath.**

Dante stepped over to where the portal had been, but it was gone. "Ah, great. Now I gotta find the gate again."  
His demonic senses alerted him to the presence of someone else. He turned to see a man in dark blue robes, with black hair done up in a topknot. He wore a golden mask over most of his face.  
"Who are you?" Asked the man softly, his voice barely audible.  
"Who knows? Why don't you ask God?"  
"I am God."  
The man vanished, appearing in front of Dante. Dante was able to see the man the whole way, but no one else would have been. "Neat trick you got there. I learned to do it when I was about three."  
The man cracked his knuckles. "You should show more respect. I am Yasha of the Seven Deities!"  
Dante rolled his eyes. Titles didn't mean anything to him.

Yasha charged, sweeping his hand downwards at Dante, pure energy turning it into a blade. Dante vanished, matching Yasha's speed, easily avoiding the attack. The shockwave from the energy tore up the stone ground for miles around, but Dante was not even hit. Yasha charged, swiping at Dante with more blade attacks. Dante defended himself with Rebellion. Yasha was faster than Asura had been, but he was not as strong. Yasha's fighting style was actually a lot like Vergil's had been, which made him extremely easy for Dante to predict.

Asura woke in Naraka, annoyed be the irritatingly familiar voice of the Golden Spider. "Well, Asura! You appear to have been killed again! You know, I can only resurrect you so many times. It's advisable to not get killed as often as you do."  
"Shut up." Asura glared up at the sky, running up the pillars at amazing speed. When Asura reached the surface, he saw the man who had just killed him fighting against Yasha. Asura, uncertain what action to take, if any, simply stood and watched.

Dante and Yasha attacked each other at amazing speeds, Rebellion ringing against Yasha's energy swords. Finally, Dante stabbed his sword through Yasha's chest, releasing a blast of Devil power, which launched Yasha flying backwards. Yasha charged back, but Dante walked casually forward to meet him. Just as Yasha was about to collide with Dante, Dante sprang into action, locking blades with Yasha. The two warriors blasted their respective powers at each other, Yasha's blue mantra fighting against Dante's red Devil magic. Suddenly, Dante changed form, becoming a red Devil.

Asura watched as the clashing warriors' energy attacks caused a massive explosion which levelled everything for miles around, tearing holes into the ground and vapourising whole rock cliffs. When the smoke finally cleared, the man in red stood over Yasha, who lay on the ground, looking very surprised. The man in red pointed his gun at Yasha, red energy arcing across it. Yasha glared the man in the face, not afraid of death. Suddenly, the man lowered his gun. "Get the hell outta here."  
Yasha stood, jumping into the air, catching onto his ship.

Asura moved up to the man in red. The man in red turned to face Asura. "Hey. I don't believe we were properly introduced, on account of me having to kick your ass. I'm Dante."  
"Asura is my name."  
Dante and Asura looked each other up and down, and each recognised a mighty potential ally.  
"So, Asura. You mind telling me who that Yasha guy is?"

_Message to readers:_

_My reasons for Dante beating Yasha:_

_1. While Dante and Yasha are comparable in the sense of speed and strength, Dante is much more durable, as Yasha's species have been shown to die if slashed, whereas Dante can easily survive being slashed in half._

_2. While Yasha has thousands of years of battle experience, the Gohma are weak, and hardly qualify as great battle experience. They are really just large animals. Many of the demons Dante defeats are thousands of years old also, and they have magic abilities to go with it, as well as battle experience of their own. Dante has trained himself to fight from a very young age, and unlike Yasha, has defeated enemies far more powerful than himself._

_3. While Yasha's mantra is powerful, it is not self recharging, bordering on limitless like Asura's mantra or like Dante's magic._


	3. War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Asura's Wrath.**

Yasha walked into Deus' throne room, limping slightly from an injury to his leg that had been inflicted when the man in red had changed into his demonic visage. Deus looked up.  
"Yasha. You failed to destroy Asura, and you were defeated by the white haired demon."  
"He was formidable. Wherever he comes from, he is a deadly foe."  
Deus stood, moving over to Yasha. "He is called Dante. He is now aligned with Asura."  
Yasha ground his teeth. "What now?"  
"Olga leads the fleets to purify the both of them."

Asura and Dante walked through the village, the little girl leading them. The people of the village bowed with deep reverence to Asura, praying to him in a language the two warriors could not understand. Asura and Dante looked up to see the fleet of demigod ships. The ships started firing energy blasts at the village. Asura snarled with rage. Dante reacted entirely differently, changing into his devil form. Dante flew up into the sky and started blasting energy back at the ships, striking their mantra blasts out of the sky and destroying the ships that blasted them. On the ground, Asura shook himself, and started throwing mantra blasts into the sky at the ships, tearing dozens of them up. Between Dante and Asura, the fleet was severely outgunned.

In the command centre of the fleet's flagship, Olga screamed her panic. "Keep firing! Blow them to pieces!"  
The fleet continued firing, but Asura and Dante were more than a match for them. Olga slammed her fists on the controls. "Retreat! All craft retreat!"  
The fleet turned to retreat, but Asura jumped into the air, and Dante caught him. The two of them blasted a combined magic attack through the portal, blowing it open, exposing Olga's retreating flagship.  
"They are too much of a threat! Ready the Brahmastra!"

In Deus' throne room, Yasha watched as the Brahmastra appeared from the portal, directed at Asura and Dante. "Has she gone mad? Not the Brahmastra!"  
Deus gripped Yasha's arm. "Let her. We can get more Mantra, and Asura and Dante together are a true hindrance."

Dante and Asura completely destroyed the fleet in the time the Brahmastra took to prepare. "What's that big ugly-ass thing?" Asked Dante.  
"The Brahmastra. The fleet's deadliest weapon." Answered Asura.  
The Brahmastra fired, but Dante flew out of the line of fire, carrying Asura with him. The devil and the demigod flew up to the Brahmastra, releasing a combined assault on the weapon at close range. The mantra and the devil power blasted straight through the Brahmastra, causing it to fall back, a hole blasted straight through it.

Olga slammed her fist on the control panel in anger. "Damn you, Asura! Damn both of you!"

Asura turned his attention towards the flagship, which he knew would contain Olga. He remembered the smirk on her face when she had frozen Mithra. With a snarl of rage, Asura released a blast of mantra, which instantly vapourised the flagship, and Olga with it.

In the throne room, Yasha gasped in horror. "The Brahmastra is essentially destroyed. What now?"  
Deus stood. "It is of no concern. The Brahmastra can be repaired, and those two will be no match for my power."


	4. The Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Asura's Wrath.**

Deus sat calmly in his throne room, listening with total disinterest to the sounds of Asura and Dante overpowering the forces of Shinto. He heard hundreds of demigods dying. He sighed softly, knowing that the two of them would reach his throne room soon. He heard the sound of the doors smashing inwards, and turned to see Asura and Dante standing in the wake of the crushed doors.

Deus stood slowly, moving to face them. "Asura. You and your pet demon have become something of a problem."  
Asura clenched his six fists, while Dante casually folded his arms. Asura started to move forward, but Deus fired a blast of lightning at him, narrowly missing him. Asura and Dante exchanged a glance, before turning back to Deus.  
"Where's Mithra?" Demanded Asura, glaring at Deus.  
Deus smirked. "Where she needs to be. She performs her duty to the cause."  
Asura ground his teeth. Dante stepped up next to him. "Let's put this douchebag in the ground."

Asura and Dante charged at Deus, while he charged also. Dante reached Deus first, and his sword started slamming against Deus' nun chucks, white lightning arcing across the nun chucks, while red lightning arced across the sword. Asura then slammed into Deus, tossing him off balance. Dante swung his sword repeatedly at Deus, while Asura swung his fists at Deus. Deus released a blast of white mantra, the force of it blowing Asura back, but not Dante.

Deus looked at Dante uncomfortably, seeing an aura of red energy around him. Dante flashed forward, and he and Deus began exchanging rapid, powerful blows. Finally, Dante's sword slashed though Deus' chest, while Deus' lightning imbued nun chucks slammed into Dante's face, releasing a massive burst of white mantra. Asura watched as the explosion blew Dante to the other end of the throne room, but Dante landed on his feet, skidding to a stop. Asura then looked to see that Deus was lying on the ground in two pieces, Dante's sword having cleaved him in half. In a flash, Dante was back where he had been, standing over Deus. Asura also moved over, standing over the mortally wounded demigod. With a snarl of rage, Asura stamped in Deus' face, finishing him off.

Yasha watched as Vlitra reared out of the Earth, and Dante, in his devil form, flew to it, carrying Asura with him. Yasha shook himself. He had to interfere. He had doubted the cause from day one, and now Asura and Dante were all that stood between humanity and its total destruction. Yasha called his ship, and flew down to join them. Yasha was amazed to discover that Dante and Asura were a lot stronger than anyone could have imagined, and destroyed Vlitra's outer body before Yasha had even reached them. Yasha flew near them. "The only possible way you might kill it is going for the centre."  
Dante looked at him sarcastically. "You really are a genius. We were just gonna leave!"  
The three of them flew into Vlitra's core.

Mithra watched, offering her prayers for her father and uncle, and to the unknown warrior. She felt her father grow stronger, and she felt his power join with a power that came from the other warrior. A few seconds later, Vlitra collapsed on itself, vanishing into an explosion of two slightly different shades of red, with slight tinges of blue mixed in, which clearly came from Yasha's power.

Asura stood back in Shinto. Dante and Yasha stood behind him, standing back so he could speak to his daughter. Suddenly, Dante flung his sword through the air, impaling the unmistakable form of the Golden Spider. The Golden Spider morphed rapidly into a new form, becoming humanoid and very large. "I am the true God. Spinner of all mantra. I am Chakravartin."

Yasha dashed forward, but was easily blown back, launched straight out of the heavens by the sheer power of Chakravartin. The rush of wind attempted to blow Asura out too, but Dante caught him, and the two barely managed to stay in the station, Asura still clutching Mithra. Dante then moved in front of Asura and Mithra, morphing into a different devil form than before, a large black devil with massive insectoid wings, large horns and massive clawed hands. The magical aura that surrounded this mighty black devil easily resisted the force of Chakravartin's will, and Dante could not be moved by the burst of pressure.

Dante fired a series of energy bursts at the god before them, and actually injured it, forcing it back. Asura could feel the power of both the god creature and Dante's devil form, and couldn't help but be impressed. This devil form made the other form Dante had taken seem like a weak child by comparison. The god blew the throne room, and everything around it, to pieces. Dante flew into Asura and Mithra just as the explosion started, and before they even knew it, they were on the Earth. A wounded Yasha limped over to them. Asura had a thought. "Yasha! Take care of Mithra!"  
Asura jumped into the sky, watching as the devil form Dante had taken engaged the god creature in space. Chakravartin fired a beam at the Earth, which Asura could tell was powerful enough to destroy it. Dante spun forward, red energy spiralling around him. When the two energy attacks collided, there was a flash, and both Chakravartin and Dante vanished. Asura watched from the lower position, standing just outside the Earth's atmosphere. A few eventless minutes passed, before there was another flash, and Dante reappeared, flying straight into Asura. Asura easily caught Dante, and Dante changed back to his human form, shaking his head slightly. "That guy was tough!"

Off in the distance, a portal appeared and a badly damaged Chakravartin struggled to climb out of it. Dante and Asura exchanged a glance, nodding to each other. The two of them started firing beams of magic into the portal, Asura's mantra and Dante's devil power blending together to become something far deadlier. Chakravartin struggled to defend himself, but was powerless against the combination of the two mighty warriors, having already been defeated by only one of them. Chakravartin screamed as the dimension Dante had dragged him into was destroyed with him still trapped inside, and he simply ceased to exist, no longer even real enough to be classified as dead.


	5. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry, or Asura's Wrath.**

Dante, Asura, Mithra and Yasha stood in front of the portal. The people of the little girl's village stood not far away. Yasha had worked on the portal for days, requiring energy from all of them, especially Dante, to power it. He had confirmed that the portal would take Dante back to his own world.

Dante shook hands with Yasha, before turning to Asura and Mithra. "Take good care of your daughter, angry guy. Don't forget your brother or yourself, either."  
Dante and Asura shook hands, and Asura thanked Dante for all he had done. Dante said his final farewells as he stepped through the portal.

Dante walked down the alley, opening the door to the Devil May Cry and stepping inside. He lay down on his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. The phone rang, and Dante answered it. "Devil May Cry."  
To his surprise, Yasha's voice was at the other end. "I take it you just got back. I made sure to call now so you'd actually know us. Turned out we aren't from different worlds, just very different times. Asura would've called, but he still doesn't know how to use a phone. Mithra's been trying to teach him for the past fifty years."


End file.
